


secret santa

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: As is his thing, Christmas, Everyone is so happy it hurts, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Lockwood does a cute, Luce is confused, Lucy loves christmas, Not a lot of skully, Not taking lockwoods emo shit, Not today honey, Secret Santa, Then scarpers, sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Lockwood and Co host a secret Santa, fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so for anyone who plays this differently, ive always played secret santa as you have to guess who gave the gift, so thats what happens here 
> 
> just a little christmas fluff to brighten your day

"This was a bad idea to do with five people," George grumbled to himself, because no one else in the room was listening. It was secret Santa night at Lockwood and Co, and no grumpy George was going to ruin it. Lucy, uncharacteristically happy, was practically bouncing off the walls.  
"Gee, Luce, do you like Christmas?" Lockwood asked wryly.  
"Go to hell," Lucy responded jokingly. "If I want to celebrate Christmas by being a ball of happy, you and your sullen, brooding attitude are not going to ruin it for me." Lockwood, feigning hurt, threw a pillow at her. "Let's open these gifts before I kill Lucy," he said. Holly went first.  
"Oh my god," She said, unwrapping a trophy that said 'World's Best Organizer- Holly Munroe'. She laughed and said, "Lemme guess, this one's from Lucy?" Lucy nodded sagely. "And let the world know I picked the best gift for Ms. Munroe that has ever been given. Ever. " Another pillow was thrown at her, by Holly this time (This seems to be a thing now, Lucy thought). Next came George, opening a large book on ghosts that he immediately started reading.  
"Oi, George, you have to guess who gave it to you! You can't just--- someone take that book from him, look, he's already on page 12," Lockwood cried, exasperated, but in a friendly way.  
"It was Kipps," George muttered. "Obviously."  
Kipps, looking vaguely uncomfortable  (as was his norm), nodded assent. "I guess I'm next," he said, without much enthusiasm. He unwrapped his parcel, and turned red. It was a shirt that said 'Proud Member of Lockwood and Co'.  
"Cubbins, was this you? No? Carlyle?"  
Holly hid her smirk behind her hand. "Holly, no, please don't tell me it was you.... of course it was." Kipps shook his head and sank deeper into his seat, face the color of his (obnoxiously ginger) hair. Then there were only two gifts left.  
"Here Lockwood, you go first," Lucy said. She was grinning, because she had helped George choose the present, and she knew he would love (read: hate with the fire of a thousand suns) it. Lockwood, wary, picked up his gift. (Really, the giraffe wrapping paper should've been a hint, Lucy thought). Out came a stuffed smiley giraffe. Lockwood threw it at George, confirming he knew exactly who the gift was from.  
"Hey, it was Lucy's idea, don't blame me!" He cried indignantly.  
"Well, I'm shooting the messenger," was Lockwood's calm reply. "One time! I get out that mobile one time, and I can never live it down!" Everyone had dissolved into laughter at this point, almost forgetting the last gift under the tree.  
"Luce, isn't it your turn?" Lockwood asked innocently. He threw her box at her, and she caught it nimbly. Still laughing, she unwrapped it. It was a bracelet, a beautiful silver bracelet with charms, an L, a cartoon ghost, a delicate rapier, and most confusing (to Lucy, at least), a heart.  
"It's... it's beautiful, " Lucy whispered. "But-"  
"I think it's time for tea, what about you guys?" Lockwood interrupted, cutting off any objections Lucy had. He got up, graceful as ever to hold the door, and the rest of the group followed, climbing up the stairs to the kitchen.  
"You coming, Luce?" Lockwood asked.  
"Of course, yeah," Lucy stammered, rising clumsily. She walked to the stairs, turning to face Lockwood. "Thank you for the bracelet, it's beautiful and-" Again, he cut her off, this time, with a lingering kiss on her cheek.  
"Merry Christmas, Luce," he said. Then he turned and walked up the stairs without looking back, leaving a red and confused Lucy Carlyle behind.

Even the skull, pulling faces in the corner the whole time, was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> merry slightly late christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> as always, comments and suggestions are appreciated! 
> 
> :)


End file.
